Reparando el Corazón de un Héroe
by JAlexGamer
Summary: Un joven al que una traición de las personas que menos se esperaba, lo dejó al borde del abismo. Una chica que guarda sentimientos por ese chico al que le habían roto su corazón. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por reparar su herido corazón de héroe...


Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Relato  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"Por favor, déjame ayudarte" - Diálogo

Bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot de Boku no Hero Academia. La verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió hace un par de noches. Soñé con una historia de traición, de sentimientos rotos, y de la recuperación de un alma. La verdad, tenía que plasmar esta idea antes de que se fuera de mi mente, y eso hice. Me tomé una pausa en la traducción de Honor y Amistad, para escribir este relato. Antes de empezar a escribir, no tenía ni idea de la popularidad que tenía el pairing entre Katsuki y Ochaco, por lo que es mera coincidencia que decidiera que ellos dos fueran los principales perpetradores de la situación que se mostrará en esta corta historia. Tengo que darle las gracias a MasasinMaze, por hacerme descubrir una relación tan bella, que es la base de este one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_One-shot: Reparando el Corazón de un Héroe_

"¡¿Y ahora qué quieres, Deku?!" "¡Deku-kun! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!" ¿Cómo se sentiría un hombre al descubrir que su novia le está siendo infiel con otro? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Las tres juntas? Han pasado situaciones como ésta en el mundo, incluso antes de que los koseis aparecieran, y se formara la sociedad superhumana que conocemos. ¿Pero que la novia de un joven destinado a ser el próximo Símbolo de la Paz, lo engañe con su acérrimo rival? Izuku Midoriya, el joven que heredó la antorcha de **All Might** como el siguiente Héroe Número 1, veía desconcertado cómo la que fue su novia por cerca de 1 año, Ochaco Uraraka, se acostaba con su antiguo mejor amigo, y máximo rival, Katsuki Bakugo. Al ver esa escena, el joven peliverde se sintió enojado, triste y decepcionado. Pero más que eso, se sentía como un inútil. Como un "Deku"...

Desde ese día, nada fue igual para el joven aspirante a héroe. Ver cómo dos de las personas más importantes en su vida lo traicionaban de esa forma, dolió más que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido de villanos como **Muscular**, **Overhaul**, algún Nomu, o incluso el mismo Tomura Shigaraki. Los días se volvieron años para Izuku. Todos en su clase, excepto su exnovia y su rival, lo miraban con preocupación, ya que no era normal ver al peliverde sin su acostumbrada sonrisa que emulaba la de su ídolo. Su rendimiento en clase disminuyó, y de a poco dejó de entrenar. Ya no tenía ninguna motivación para continuar siendo un héroe. Todo esto preocupó a cierta señorita pelinegra de esbelta figura, que se caracterizaba más que nada por ser la heredera de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón. Ella aún guardaba ciertos sentimientos hacia Izuku. Ella admiraba su fuerza, su inteligencia, su capacidad de reacción ante el peligro, su actitud de nunca rendirse, pero sobre todo, ella admiraba su amabilidad y su sonriente actitud. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no tendría oportunidad con el joven peliverde. Ella sabía que Ochaco fue la que logró cautivar su corazón. No obstante, cuando Momo Yaoyorozu vio que Izuku carecía de esa "chispa" que siempre le caracterizaba, se preocupó mucho por su bienestar. La pelinegra buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con Izuku, pero éste siempre se negaba, o la ignoraba por completo. Aunque bueno, lo cierto era que el heredero de One For All se había distanciado de todos sus compañeros. No quería hablar con nadie, siempre quería estar solo, ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación en ocasiones. Esa traición le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos. Tanto, que parecía no tener remedio...

Era un día como cualquier otro en UA Heights Alliance, los dormitorios de la UA. Era una mañana lluviosa de domingo. La mayoría de integrantes de la Clase A se habían marchado a sus casas el día anterior, para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias. Pero hubo unos pocos que se quedaron. Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu y Kyoka Jiro, se quedaron en los dormitorios. El peliverde ya no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, ni siquiera a visitar a su madre, Inko. Momo estaba muy preocupada por el joven, al igual que la rockera de la clase, Kyoka. Al ser la mejor amiga de la pelinegra, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Momo hacia Izuku. Ella la apoyó cuando quiso confesarle sus sentimientos al peliverde (sin lograrlo, ya que cierta joven de pelo castaño se le adelantó), y la consoló cuando supo que Ochaco se había quedado con él. Pero ahora, sabían qué era lo que pasaba con Izuku. Unos días atrás, se enteraron de que Ochaco engañaba al peliverde con Katsuki, y que estaban teniendo relaciones a sus espaldas. Naturalmente, la pelinegra y su amiga rockera dedujeron que Izuku se había enterado de la peor manera posible, y que por eso su "chispa" había desaparecido, como si se hubieran desvanecido sus ganas de vivir...

Momo y Kyoka estaban viendo un programa de TV en la sala común del dormitorio, cuando la pelimorada notó que Izuku estaba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por que las chicas no se dieran cuenta, y en parte lo consiguió, pero él olvidó un detalle muy importante: Kyoka podía escuchar sus pasos gracias a su kosei, Earphone Jack. Cuando Kyoka dejó de escuchar sus pasos, le dijo a su amiga: "Yaomomo, ¿no crees que deberíamos ver qué le pasa a Midoriya?" "Tal vez... Estoy muy preocupada por él. Desde que Uraraka lo engañó con Bakugo, pareciera que a Izuku se le hubiera ido la vida por completo. No puedo evitar pensar que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si yo..." La pelinegra suspiró, con un gran dolor en el alma. "...si yo hubiera hablado con él antes de que ella lo hiciera..." La voz se le quebraba un poco a Momo. "Si tan solo hubiera podido confesarle mis sentimientos a Izuku, quizá él no estaría tan apagado como está ahora..." Momo se esforzó por no dejar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus bellos ojos de color negro. "¿Sabes, Yaomomo? Creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. Él necesita de alguien que lo quiera, que lo cuide, y que le devuelva las ganas de vivir. Dijiste que puedes crear un montón de cosas, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de crear algo que repare su corazón?" Kyoka no era alguien que se interesara mucho por las cosas del amor, pero no podía negar que había escrito un par de canciones dedicadas a ese sentimiento tan bello. Esas palabras suyas inspiraron a la pelinegra a hacer algo al respecto. "¿Sabes qué, Kyoka? Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a buscar a Izuku! ¡Acompáñame!" Así, las dos fueron en dirección a las escaleras, siguiendo los rastros del peliverde...

Las dos chicas siguieron a Izuku hasta la azotea del edificio, donde encontraron al joven, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la azotea, como si estuviera dispuesto a quitarse la vida. Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo desde lejos. La pelinegra no podía permitirse perder de nuevo al chico del que se había enamorado. Ya lo había perdido ante Ochaco, y si no hacían algo, lo iba a perder para siempre. Kyoka pensaba igual. Ella respetaba muchísimo al peliverde, tanto como para considerarlo un muy buen amigo. Momo decidió crear una red para atrapar a Izuku, mientras que Kyoka preparaba sus jacks. Se acercaron cuidadosamente al peliverde, tratando de no asustarlo y hacerlo caer. Cuando estuvieron en una posición que estuviera a su alcance, Kyoka de inmediato usó su kosei para amarrar a Izuku e impedirle saltar. La pelinegra no pudo evitar llorar luego de ver que el chico estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida. Cuando la rockera puso en el suelo al peliverde, Momo no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo. "¡Tonto! ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?" "¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Debía saltar!" Izuku definitivamente estaba dispuesto a morir. "¡No, no debías! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todavía hay gente que se preocupa por ti, Midoriya?" El peliverde no parecía entender lo que las dos chicas trataban de decirle. "¿Qué dirían Kota y Eri? ¿Qué diría **All Might**? ¿Qué diría tu mamá? ¡Por favor, Midoriya! ¡Piensa en ellos un momento!" Kyoka quería hacerlo entrar en razón, y en parte logró su cometido. Si Izuku moría, ¿qué pasaría con los dos niños a los que salvó? ¿Qué hay de su predecesor, **All Might**? ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver que le ha fallado a su pupilo? Pero sobre todo, ¿podrá Inko Midoriya soportar el dolor de perder a su hijo?

Todas esas preguntas se las hacía Izuku mientras Momo seguía abrazándolo. "Yo... Yo no... No sé..." El peliverde era incapaz de articular palabra. "¡Izuku! ¡Piensa en lo que sufrieron tus amigos al verte deprimido! ¡Piensa en lo que nosotras sufrimos al verte así! ¡Piensa en lo que tuve que sufrir al saber que un par de ingratos destrozaron tu corazón!" La heredera de la familia Yaoyorozu no podía más. Era ahora o nunca. "Izuku, tú me importas demasiado... No podría imaginarme vivir sabiendo que no te volvería a ver... Por favor, déjame reparar tu corazón... ¡Te amo, Izuku Midoriya...! Siempre te he querido, pero nunca fui lo bastante valiente para decírtelo..." Eran las palabras que Momo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a aquel joven que había dejado una huella imborrable en su alma. También eran las palabras que Izuku jamás esperó escuchar de la pelinegra. Las palabras que habían perdido su significado cuando salieron de la boca de aquella castaña que lo traicionó de la peor manera. "Yaoyorozu... Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio?" "¡Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida, Izuku!" La pelinegra no tenía ninguna duda. Ella había visto cómo el heredero de One For All arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de sus compañeros, y las de muchas otras personas, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de múltiples cicatrices como consecuencia de tantas batallas. Si bien las heridas físicas se pueden curar fácilmente con tratamiento médico, e incluso ocultarlas, las heridas del alma eran mucho más difíciles de sanar, y Momo sabía que ella tenía que ser la que reparara su herido corazón, el corazón de un héroe. "Por favor, Izuku... Déjame salvarte de esta oscuridad... Déjame que te ayude a levantarte una vez más... Dame la oportunidad de amarte, Izuku... Déjame ser tu heroína..." Decía la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba los pocos momentos que compartió con Izuku en clases, y aquella sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos negros de Momo. Tener los ojos cerrados le impidió ver lo que hizo el peliverde a continuación: de repente, como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, se reincorporó, y le robó un beso en los labios a aquella que le confesó sus sentimientos a él...

A decir verdad, el joven también llegó a sentir algo por Momo. Inicialmente sintió vergüenza, por la esbelta figura de la chica que, combinada con su revelador traje de heroína, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Luego sintió admiración, por ser la vicepresidenta de su clase. Pero llegó a sentir algo más que sólo admiración y atracción física. Era un sentimiento oculto tras lo que parecía ser el amor que le tenía a Ochaco. Pero tras la traición, y tras esa declaratoria, esa barrera se rompió, para que empezara a surgir ese sentimiento. Momo se sorprendió ante la acción del peliverde, pero en el fondo de su alma, ella esperaba que Izuku correspondiera a sus sentimientos. "Gracias... Gracias, Momo... Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Fui un tonto al no haberme fijado en ti antes... Quiero comenzar de nuevo, Momo... Yo... también te amo..." El futuro Héroe Número 1 veía a los ojos a su compañera pelinegra, y se daba cuenta en ese momento que sus sentimientos eran genuinos. Izuku se dio cuenta que Momo estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlo a él, así como él lo hizo tiempo atrás. "Sí, Izuku... Prometo no cometer el mismo error que aquellos ingratos que te hicieron daño... Prometo que voy a reparar tu corazón. Prometo que voy a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo... Gracias, Izuku, por darme esa oportunidad..." Luego de estas palabras, Momo e Izuku se volvieron a unir en un tierno y dulce beso que confirmó el inicio de una nueva relación. Una relación que, esta vez, sería fuerte y duradera. Fue un beso tan dulce, que su única espectadora, Kyoka Jiro, casi se desmaya. "Oigan... ¿No tienen algo de insulina por ahí...?" Los dos enamorados no pudieron evitar reír ante esto...

Desde ese momento, Momo empezó lentamente a curar el corazón de Izuku. Su relación empezó a florecer, y de a poco empezaron a opacarse los recuerdos de aquella escena que casi lleva a Izuku al suicidio. No había un solo día que Momo no cuidara de Izuku. El peliverde empezó a recuperar su rendimiento físico, y a mejorar sus notas en los exámenes escritos. Cada minuto que pasaban juntos era valioso e inolvidable. Momo estaba feliz de poder ayudar a Izuku en su recuperación. Izuku, poco a poco, volvía a mostrar ese semblante sonriente que siempre lo caracterizó. Pronto, el joven héroe olvidaría a aquellas personas que le hicieron daño. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Kyoka le contó a los profesores lo que había pasado ese fatídico día, y todos sus compañeros se enteraron también. Por aquella traición, por tener relaciones en terrenos de la escuela, y por causar que uno de sus compañeros casi se quitara la vida, Ochaco y Katsuki terminaron pagando el precio más alto: ambos fueron expulsados de la Secundaria UA. Todos los miembros de la clase A que quedaban, estaban contentos de ver que el joven que personifica todo lo que significa ser un verdadero héroe, estaba de vuelta, y todo gracias a una pelinegra que jamás se rindió, y que hizo todo lo posible para reparar el corazón de un héroe. Su héroe...

_Fin_


End file.
